


Lets Begin With Nigerians

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eliot Centric, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 The Nigerian Job, Fantasy, Magic, Psychic Nate, Shifter, Shifter Eliot, Succubus Sophie, The Nigerian Job, Wind Elemental Parker, Wizard Hardison, werewolf eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: What happens when you try and blow up a sporadic psychic mastermind, a electro-wizard hacker, a wind elemental thief and a werewolf hitter?Revenge.





	Lets Begin With Nigerians

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Leverage, if I did it never would have ended.

Eliot Spencer was pacing. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to kill him, probably wouldn't be the last, the other though… 

Parker blew open the window for the fourth time, materializing for only a moment before blowing back out the window. Normal behavior for a wind elemental but Eliot could smell her anxiety. 

On the other side of the scale was Hardison who was going back and forth between chewing his nails off and sending mild electrical shocks through his shoulders and down his back. Wincing each time the electricity ghosted across the scratches the hitter’s fingers had left when he hauled him upright and out of the rigged warehouse. 

The sporadic psychic Nate had wandered off leaving Eliot to babysit while Hardison tracked down ‘a sophie’. 

Eliot growled as the electro-wizard shocked himself again. “Hardison!”

“What! What! Lay off man, someone just tried to blow us up! You can punch a bomb!” 

Parker blew through the room again causing Eliot to cuss.

“Still don't know what you do.” Hardison muttered going back to his code.

When the expected growl didn’t come, the hacker turned to see an empty room.

“I keep people alive.” The gruff whisper directly in his ear definitely did NOT cause Hardison to shriek like a little girl.

Eliot laughed “Do your job brainiac.” he snarked, turning Hardison's chair back towards the computer screen and digging his thumbs into the hacker’s tense shoulders. 

Hardison also did NOT moan as the calloused fingers eased the stiffness in his back far more effectively then the shocks had.

-

“I vote no!” Eliot whined as Nate ignored him in favor of giving ‘sophie’ a very undeserved round of applause.

“Can't even tell what she is.” The hitter grumbled, watching the shameless flirting.

“We still don't what you are!” Hardison griped.

“That!... That is not!” Eliot stammered as Hardison waved his hands mockingly. “It's not important.”

“Well find out.” Parker purred, throwing an arm over the hitter’s shoulders and leaning in close. “We allllllways find out.”

Nate cleared his throat. “If your done HOUNDING Eliot.” he said laying on as much emphasis as he could while Eliot flipped him off. “I am proud to introduce Sophie, actress, grifter, succubus.”

Eliot and Hardison’s eyebrows shot up and both gave the newcomer a second more speculative look. Parker just looked confused “What's a succubus?”

“Oh boy.” Nate muttered.

“Come on Parker, I'll explain in the car.” Eliot muttered, pulling the wind elemental away and wrinkling his nose at the now recognizable scent of a succubus beneath the perfume.

-

Back in his stark, dusty safe house, Eliot pulled out the slip of paper with its long string of numbers. The hitter laughed breathlessly, the taste of Hardison’s lips still lingering after their celebratory kiss, and sank into the old sofa with a sigh. 

A crew. It had been a long time since he had been part of a crew. Maybe it would be different this time.

Eliot rose and walked to the tall three way mirror, a must have when stitching yourself back together. He tugged at the sheet that covered the mirror and stared at his reflection. He had started growing his hair out again but the post job dark circles underneath his glasses were less pronounced this time. Eliot tugged at his shirt, pulling it up to his ribs and turned this way and that. The faded bite scars still stood out against the muscles of his stomach and back. 

It had been years since he had been bitten by a werewolf under a lunar eclipse. Too much time and blood had been spent trying to learn to control his bestial nature. This job though, doing the right thing, it was different. It reminded Eliot of his early days in the army, full of hope and patriotism. He had seen and done too much to go back to those days in the sun, but being a “good guy” again, maybe it could dull the guilt and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. 
> 
> I plan on explaining the rules of the magic of this world somewhat slowly so please bear with me, but I'm more then happy to try and explain it better if y'all get confused
> 
> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
